Don't Go Away
by Littleshire
Summary: Tout se jouait ce soir. Yukino allait-elle enfin succomber à Sting, après maintes et maintes courses poursuites des plus romantiques ?
1. Chapter 1

**_-Je veux que tu rejoignes à nouveau Sabertooth._**

Yukino frissonna. Sting lui avait demandé quelques heures plus tôt cela, avant que Natsu ne surgisse avec la couronne du roi de Fiore. Elle prit le temps de réfléchir. Si elle était une personne honnête, elle respecterait son pari, et suivrait Kagura dans Mermaid Heel, si elle était bagarreuse mais sociable, elle rejoindrait sans doute Fairy Tail, si elle avait la Wild Attitute, aucun doute que les quatres hommes de Quattro l'accueilleraient, si son parfum était plaisant, elle s'intégrererait plutôt bien dans Blue Pegasus, et si elle voulait assister l'un des Dix Mages Saints, elle rentrerait dans Lamia Scale.

Mais si elle voulait suivre son coeur, elle retournerait à Sabertooth. Cette nouvelle Sabertooth, en laquelle Sting semblait tant croire. Laquelle, il dirigerait d'une main bien plus souple que leur ancien maître, Gemma.

Si elle voulait suivre son coeur, elle rejoindrait Sting, dont les yeux semi-clos étaient posés sur elle depuis tout à l'heure, dans un coin secret de la salle de bal, une main au mur et l'autre sur la taille de la constellationniste, comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Il n'y avait plus de temps à la séduction, à la persuasion, à la contrainte... Il y avait juste l'amour. Leur amour étincelant mais gardé profondément caché et secret, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, Si Yukino devinait le sentiments du blond qui l'avait embrassé à plusieurs reprises, ce dernier ignorait ceux de la jeune fille, et s'en angoissait un peu, comme d'un coup dans son égo, que dans son coeur.

Tout se jouait ce soir.

Yukino allait-elle enfin lui succomber après maintes et maintes tentatives de séduction ?


	2. Chapter 2

_"Sting-kun..."_

Sa voix tellement douce, tellement attirante... Si Sting n'avait strictement rien à faire des filles dont il brisait le cœur, celui de la constellationniste lui paraissait bien trop précieux. Il voulait tant le lui voler, lui arracher de la poitrine, et l'enfermer entre ses mains. Il voulait qu'elle murmure son prénom tard dans la nuit, prisonnière de ses bras, de son amour si passionnel qu'il avait du mal à contrôler. Le Dragon Slayer, en plus d'être arrogant et sûr de lui, était particulièrement possessif. Comme toux ceux de son espèce à vrai dire, mais lui d'autant plus que sa lumière avait du mal à reconnaître les feux qu'il éprouvait tendrement pour elle. Et ça avait de quoi parfois le rendre furieux.

Comme quand elle se riait, ces si rares fois!, avec Frosch voire même Rogue, alors qu'elle se sentait toujours intimidée avec lui, comme quand cette idiote d'allumette trop enflammée nommée Natsu avait voulue la venger, alors que c'était son rôle, son droit, SON devoir. Il grogna doucement et agita vivement les bulles de savon de son bain, comme pour se calmer, et cela lui rappela vaguement le conte de Cendrillon. Sting soupira. Il voulait être son prince charmant, il voulait qu'elle lui appartienne, qu'elle sache tous de lui, qu'elle le comprenne aussi bien que Rogue! Peut-être qu'elle le faisait déjà, peut-être qu'elle l'aimait déjà. Il s'enfonça lentement dans son bain, et fit grimper l'eau dans la baignoire.

Son esprit tordu lui joua le tour de créer l'illusion de la jeune femme montant dans l'eau, plaquée au torse du chasseur de dragon de lumière. Il imagina leur peau l'une contre l'autre, le frottement aphrodisiaque que cela lui procurerait, les doux gémissements de Yukino lui parvenant aux oreilles, leurs lèvres s'embrassant langoureusement, puis finalement, il trouverait le bonheur en elle... Cependant, ce n'était qu'un songe. Une illusion. Un rêve. Son cœur se serra durement. Car si l'amour résidait en cœur à cœur, il régnait en maître sur leur désir charnel l'un de l'autre, ou tout du moins le sien. Sting voulait que Yukino soit sienne, à jamais et ce pour l'éternité. Quitte à lui apposer la marque des compagnes de des chasseurs de dragons, la marque des âmes-soeurs. Il souhaitait ardemment voir leur vie se lier, tel le fil rouge du destin.

Sting se leva, laissant l'eau couler le long de son corps musclé, sortit, se sécha, s'habilla de son costume noir car ce soir c'était bal...

...Sting plaqua violemment une de ses mains au mur, juste à côté de la tête de la jeune fille.

_-Reviens-moi..._, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres roses.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Que faire?**_

C'était la question qui taraudait Yukino. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était perdue. Ou plutôt la deuxième, la première étant quand Sorano avait été kidnappé. Elle avait dû courir le plus loin possible, les cheveux emmêlés dans ses pleurs incontrôlables, ses pieds nus se perdant dans la lande de la campagne où ils habitaient. Elle, sa soeur, et ses parents. Mais tout était parti en fumée en même temps que leur maison. Et cela avait été très dur de se reconstruire, et de retrouver un semblant de vie paisible après qu'elle ait tout perdu. Et puis elle avait entrepris de ne plus jamais ressentir cette émotion si particulière que l'hésitation mélangée à la peur.

Cependant un certain Dragon Slayer ne semblait pas tout à fait d'accord. Elle qui s'était promis de ne plus jamais se perdre, elle s'était littéralement effondré dans ses sentiments... ou ses bras au choix. Hum... le choix. Mot bien étrange. En effet, on disait qu'on avait toujours le choix, mais parfois qu'il y avait déjà un parti de pris. Ce n'était pas comme si Yukino avait le couteau sous la gorge, forcée de choisir entre sa raison et ses sentiments, mais... elle avait peur. Oui c'est cela, en fait, son problème. Rien de bien compliqué, elle ne ressemble en rien à une de ces cruches qui ne sait que faire, non, elle, elle sait. Elle a juste peur. Peur de tout perdre.

Peur de le perdre. Il était si volage après tout. Elle était terrifiée de risquer son coeur, son âme, son corps et son esprit là-dedans, bien qu'elle en soit tentée. Alors Yukino leva les yeux vers Sting, et frissonna. Ses yeux la fixaient intensément, comme s'il pouvait la dévorer du regard. Assez effrayant, mais particulièrement plaisant. Oui, Yukino allait se laisser tenter. Qu'importe ce qui se passerait, elle voulait être heureuse l'espace d'un instant...

... Alors quand Sting la déposa dans le matelas moelleux de son lit, et qu'il n'y avait plus rien pour les séparer l'un de l'autre, qu'en fait, tout les réunissait, leurs lèvres, leur peau, leurs yeux, leurs doigts, tout, le jeune homme ne put tout de même s'empêcher de remarquer une légère crainte à moitié dissimulée chez la constellationniste, et elle lui dit :

-Ne pars pas loin de moi.

-Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, je t'aime trop pour ça, souffla-t-il alors que la prison blanche de ses bras se refermait autour d'elle...

* * *

Banjouuuur!

Soy Littleshire! J'espère que ce three-shot vous aura plu ^^

Depuis que j'ai vu Yukino, je suis devenue fana */* et encore plus du StingYu! Et le Royu!

Mes amies me surnomment le Dalaih Lama, ça s'écrit comme ça ?, du Stingyu, couple pourtant bien rare!

Allez les gens, n'ayez pas peur, et offrez aux gens du Stingyu à volonté */*

Votre Dalaih Lama,

Littleshire.

_/I'll be back!/_


End file.
